


霸道温总的小娇妻

by yaqingjei



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqingjei/pseuds/yaqingjei





	霸道温总的小娇妻

　“若寒～”VIP贵宾候机室里，魏婴扯着温若寒的衣袖，小脸上写满了不舍，委屈得像只被主人抛弃的小狗。  
　　温若寒早就安排好了这次的出差，只是到了要出发的时候才告诉魏婴，魏婴那会儿正在被他喂吃鲜奶布丁，一听他说要去美国一个月，立马没胃口了。  
　　温若寒看了一眼边上的温晁，温晁摸摸鼻子识趣地退出了贵宾室。  
　　门一关上，温若寒将人搂进怀里，低头亲上他的唇。  
　　魏婴踮起脚尖紧紧搂住他的脖子，张开嘴和他缠吻。  
　　温若寒本来想浅吻他，但在感觉到怀里的小人对自己深厚的依赖和迷恋时，不由自主地越吻越深。  
　　他从小习惯了孤身一人，对别人的事情从来都是以利益去衡量，从不轻易倾注感情，所以他从来不知道原来被人等待是一件这么磨人又甜蜜的事情，直到现在怀里的小傻子赐给了自己一笔自己也无法做出估量的财富。  
　　直到魏婴开始缺氧，温若寒才松开他的唇，抵着他的额头问道“嗯？羡羡该叫我什么？”  
　　魏婴睁着水汽迷漫的桃花眼和他对视，听到这话之后满脸羞红，支支吾吾小声地喊了句“老…老公”。  
　　温若寒笑着吻他乖顺的眉眼，牵住他的一只手，道“羡羡真乖”。  
　　在两人难舍难分时，候机室的门被人敲响，管家在外边提醒里边的人再不登机飞机就飞走了。  
　　温若寒犹未尽地松开他红肿的唇，在他耳边细心交代几句才走出候机室。  
　　......  
　　从温若寒出差后，魏婴没了蹭蹭摸摸，一时间很不习惯，各位温氏员工屈于温大总裁的淫威也不敢给他安排太多事情，魏婴每天闲得发慌只好抱着日历翻来覆去地数。  
　　上午10点整，小闹钟响了起来，魏婴伸了个懒腰，端着咖啡杯去茶水间泡咖啡，心里想着温若寒喝咖啡的优雅模样，傻乐了好一会儿。  
　　到茶水间门口魏婴听见里面有几个女同事压着声音谈论公司的事情。  
　　“你们知道吗，设计部的向大帅哥要走了！”  
　　“啊，这么突然，设计部这个月都走了3个了，还有科技中心那边整个部门都撤下去了，你说，公司是不是出什么问题了？”  
　　“你没看商业报导吗，受金融风暴影响，温氏集团旗下的所有公司股票从上个月开始就一跌再跌，集团都入不敷出了，我们公司能好到哪里去。”  
　　“啊？那我们公司会不会倒闭啊？”  
　　“谁知道呢，只能走一步看一步了。”  
　　几个嚼舌根的女同事接完水走了，魏婴才默默地进去磨咖啡豆泡咖啡。  
　　......  
　　唉，说实话公司情况不大好，外商强势入境A市，和另外几家富商联手打压温氏，对温氏的冲击很大，能不能撑过年底还很难说，温若寒为了填补温氏的资金缺口，把温家的家底全都押进来了，要是温氏一倒，温若寒可就身无分文了。”  
自从白天听了女同事的一番话，魏婴就开始盘算自己的财产了，晚上十点多，魏婴洗漱完正撅着屁股趴在床上一股子劲地写写画画，好一会儿等他把所有列好的数据加总后瞬间泄了气，往床上一扑闷闷地砸枕头。  
　　才这么一点点存款，还不够给老公买一套西服......  
　　他现在才知道老公不好养，早知道以前就不花那么多钱买好吃的了，靠他这点死工资要猴年马月才能给老公创造幸福生活呀！  
就在魏婴抱着‘自己的老公含着泪也要好好养’的想法在床上滚来滚去时，门铃响了起来，魏婴眼睛一亮，立马起来去开门。  
“若寒~”见到温若寒的魏婴开心的喊道，温若寒正要扬起唇角，但看间他尖了一圈的小脸时又皱起眉，“瘦了，是不是没有好好吃饭？”  
　　“没有瘦没有瘦，你看我肚子这么圆！”魏婴怕殷慕昂担心，忙掀开睡衣露出白白的肚皮给他看。  
　　看了下他肉肉的小肚子，还算满意，视线又不自觉往上移，刚好魏婴睡衣拉得有些高了，嫩红的乳尖随着呼吸起伏若隐若现的，温若寒顿时燥热起来。  
　　“羡羡，老公想肏你。”  
魏婴还在叽叽呱呱地给他描述自己晚上吃了什么好吃的，忽然被他沉哑的嗓音撩得耳尖泛红。  
“柜子里有给你的礼物，去拿出来看看。”  
　　“礼物？”魏婴眼睛一亮，蹭过去翻床头柜，果然在第二格抽屉里发现一个黑色的微型保险箱。  
　　魏婴抱着沉甸甸的箱子摇了摇，“是什么东西呀？”  
　　“看了就知道了，密码是你生日。”  
　　魏婴一边嘿嘿笑一边输密码，打开箱子一看圆脸立马红透了。  
　　“坏若寒……”魏婴小小声的嘟囔，视线却不自觉的黏在了‘礼物’上--箱子里摆着一套黑色情趣内衣，八颗大小不一的金色蛋蛋和一根紫黑的仿真阳具。  
　　魏婴被温若寒肏多了，闭着眼睛都能想象出温若寒肉棒威武的模样，所以他一眼就看出这根阳具是按照温若寒肉棒的形状和大小做成的，不仅外观逼真得像活物一样，连下面的两颗硕大的囊球和柱体上交错的青筋都像在勃动一样。  
　　魏婴忍不住摸了摸那根粗壮的仿真阳具，除了温度偏低外，手感几乎和真的没有区别......  
　　温若寒低低地笑，“脱衣服。”  
　　魏婴本来就想他想的不行，而且身体在看到那根仿真阳具时就开始饥渴了，很怀念被老公暴插的快乐滋味，三下五除二就把自己脱得光溜溜的。  
　　看到温若寒发沉的目光一直锁在自己身上，魏婴清楚地感觉到自己男人对自己的渴望，心里不禁生出一股骄傲的快感来，为了更多的诱惑温若寒，魏婴背靠着床头慢慢张开大腿根，对着温若寒绽放粉嫩娇媚的后穴，“羡羡玩自己给你看好不好？”  
　　软软糯糯的声音带着绝对臣服的讨好，配上他一副淫欲骚浪的模样，温若寒身体蓦地一紧，肉棒在裤裆里撑起了帐篷。  
　　温若寒微微往后靠了靠，声音沉得发哑，“好。”  
　　拉过边上的箱子从里面取出金蛋，这才发现八颗金蛋上都系着一根极细的银色链子，链子的另一端扣在一个圆形手环上。  
　　魏婴小小地研究了一下，虽然不知道具体用法，但是猜想应该是要塞进那里面去的。  
　　魏婴微抬起腰，拿着一颗中号金蛋在菊穴上来回滚动，之后便将手里的金蛋往开始流水的小穴里塞，粉嫩的穴洞被撑开又立马收拢，把圆滚的金蛋利落地吞进去，火热的媚肉突然遭到冰凉的金属刺激，魏婴嘤咛着打了个哆嗦，身上起了一层细小疙瘩，同时肠道里娇气的媚肉开始兴奋又紧张地蠕动起来，很快就把金蛋挤到了最深处，紧紧抵着娇嫩的敏感点。  
　　温若寒已经松开了裤链，一边欣赏他小穴吞蛋的美景一边隔着黑色内裤抚摸自己硬得流水的肉棒，呼吸又重了两分。  
　　魏婴顺着他紧绷的下巴线看到他隐藏在黑色衬衣里的强健体魄，身体更加燥热了不停地吞口水，同时也不知是不是他的错觉，总觉得埋在腹腔里的那颗金蛋在幅度很小很小的震动。  
　　魏婴的小脸上半迷离半疑惑的小模样勾起了他的暴虐心，温若寒扯唇催促，“羡羡继续塞，要全部塞进去。”  
　　魏婴听话地又抓起一颗大一些的金蛋，塞进了菊穴里，肠肉热情又紧张地把金蛋吞进了最深处，隔着一层薄薄的肉膜挤撞着前面那颗，这下魏婴清楚地感觉到金蛋的震动了，因为一波又一波细碎地麻颤在体内深处泛滥，尤其是最前面那颗，一下一下又快又急地撞着敏感点。  
　　“唔......”魏婴低吟一声，张开嘴小喘起来，“蛋蛋......唔......唔......在动......”  
　　温若寒神色宠溺地轻笑，干紧着声音诱哄，“所以羡羡要快点塞，不然金蛋会跳得更快更重。”  
　　魏婴一听不敢犹豫了，忍着身体那股越来越强烈的酥意把另外六颗金蛋全部塞进了身体里，这下肠道都被撑得满满的，屁眼都合不上了。  
　　“好冰......好胀......唔......若寒......”魏婴小脸轻红，颤着肩头轻喊，火热的肠肉不停地蠕动，一边挤压金蛋一边分泌热液。  
“羡羡乖，老公给宝贝舔舔。”   
温若寒一路往下舔，拉起魏婴两条腿，在大腿内侧啃咬起来，留下不少深深浅浅的痕迹，然後来到粉色的那张小穴。伸出舌头舔上那些皱褶。  
　　“啊哈……若寒……别……舔……啊……”  
　　温若寒将舌头探进菊穴，把四周扫了一遍，然後戳刺起来。  
　　“啊……啊哈……好麻……啊……”後穴一阵阵麻痒的感觉传来，让魏婴舒服的差点尖叫，前面也胀得发疼，魏婴伸出手，想要自己爱抚一下那里，却被温若寒拉住了。  
　　“羡羡只能用後面高潮哦。”男人笑著说到。  
　　“唔……啊哈……可是……好想射……这样……好难受……啊……”  
　　“用後面。”男人的话不给他商量的余地，只是一边又一边的舔著收缩的菊穴，感受这那里逐渐变软，分泌出淫液，温若寒一吸，便将那些东西吸食掉了，魏婴听著声音都觉得羞愧万分。那些东西怎麽能吃……  
　　“恩啊……我不行了……啊……”好像自从男人第一次将自己舔射之後，就喜欢上那种感觉了，不然为什麽一定要自己用那里高潮。  
　　当魏婴前面射精的时候，後面的小穴竟也在男人的舔弄下到达高潮，痉挛紧缩了几下有许多的淫水流出，。温若寒是第一次这麽近距离的感受到魏婴那里的高潮，差点把他的舌头夹断，但是温若寒心里却雀跃不已。  
俯在他耳边轻声到“羡羡，流了好多骚水。”  
还处在高潮后失神的魏婴听到这话之后羞的话都说不出来。  
“若寒……帮我把那个蛋蛋出来……”魏婴拉著温若寒的手放到自己後面。  
　　“为什麽要弄出来？”温若寒突然想欺负他了。  
　　“因为……我要更大……更热更粗的进来……”  
　　听到老婆说这样的话，是男人都忍不住了，但温若寒还是坚持著。  
　　“叫我进去干你，我就弄出来。”  
　　魏婴转过身，跪在床上，高撅起屁股，那朵漂亮的菊穴就这样对著陆子轩。  
　　“进来……我要若寒的……大肉棒……干进来……快点……干我……”  
　　温若寒将手指伸了进去，把里面的金蛋蛋弄出来，但最里面的却怎麽也夹不出来。於是关掉震动。  
　　“你自己弄出来。”  
　　魏婴红著脸，但为了男人快点进来，还是忍著羞耻，慢慢的将那个东西弄出来。  
　　跳蛋一落在床上，温若寒就马上将膨胀硬挺的阴茎插了进去，整根没入一插到底。  
　　“啊啊……啊哈……”突然被这样进入其实还是有一点不适，但身体终於有一种被填满的满足感。当然因为两人的忘情，让温若寒戴套做这件事又被魏婴忘记了。  
　　温若寒再也故不得温柔，扣住魏婴的腰用力的抽插起来。  
　　“啊哈……若寒……慢……啊……恩……”  
　　“这个够热够粗吗？”  
　　“恩啊……够……啊……好大……啊哈……”  
“要……啊哈……我要被大……肉棒……干死……啊哈……若寒……啊……”  
　　“以後叫我老公，我就用这个干死你。”男人俯身，在魏婴耳边说到。  
　　魏婴的耳根瞬间红到不行，老公……这个称呼……好难为情啊……  
　　“老婆，快点叫嘛。”温若寒说著含住了魏婴的耳垂，将舌头窜进了耳蜗，跟著自己腰部的摆动也一起抽插著。  
　　“啊哈……不要这样……啊……好痒……”听见温若寒喊自己老婆，魏婴简直要羞死了。  
　　“老婆，你不叫的话，我就拔出去咯。”温若寒决定要恶劣一回。说做就做，将阴茎瞬间退至穴口，还不忘用龟头故意的刺戳两下，好像要进去了，却偏偏不进去，把魏婴折磨的都要哭了。  
　　“若寒……进来……好不好……快点……”  
　　“不好，你叫。”  
　　魏婴的声音都颤抖了，“我要你的大肉棒……快点进来……老公……啊啊啊！”  
　　温若寒再次一插到底，力道简直是要把魏婴的小穴捅烂。  
　　“轻一点……啊……干到那里了……啊……”  
　　“怎麽又不叫了？”  
　　“若……啊……不是……老公……啊……别再往里面了……啊哈……”  
　　“再叫几句。”温若寒说著将魏婴抱了起来，坐在自己身上，肉棒也因为这个体位刺得更深。  
　　魏婴故意抬起了腰，不让那东西进入的太深，谁知道男人突然把自己撑在他胸膛的手一拉开，自己一下没有了著力点，身体沉了下去，一声扑哧声传来，肉棒刺入了最深的地方，淫水四溅。  
　　“啊啊……啊.要……捅烂了……啊……老公……不要……”  
　　温若寒握著魏婴的腰自下往上贯穿著，还一边用手摸到了两人的交合处，慢慢的摩擦著穴口，感受自己每次抽出里面的媚肉都缠住自己肉棒的感觉。魏婴也被他摸得痒痒的，觉得两人结合的地方更加的难受。  
　　“恩……老公……不要这样……啊……”  
　　“才摸一下你就发骚了。”温若寒笑著拉下魏婴的头，吻上他的唇。  
　　“恩……唔……恩啊……”嘴巴被堵住，下面被大力的操干著，魏婴的呻吟声从鼻腔中溢出，像小猫似的。温若寒爱怜的不得了，分开之後还细细的扫著他的唇瓣。  
“啊哈……啊……”魏婴的手搂住了温若寒的脖子，将头埋在他的颈间，汲取著他身上的味道。  
　　温若寒看见魏婴对著自己这麽亲昵的样子，心里欢喜的不得了，魏婴的呻吟就在自己耳边，热气还喷在自己的耳朵上，激发男人的兽欲，温若寒都差点怀疑魏婴是不是故意的。掰开他两片臀瓣便把自己的昂扬捅得更深。  
　　“啊……啊哈……别……老公……好深……”  
　　“老公就是要捅那麽深，干死你个骚货。”  
　　“啊……真的会……被干死……恩啊……”  
　　温若寒快速的抽插著，手依旧沿著结合处抚摸，突然，他放缓了动作，将自己的两根手指沿著两人结合的地方慢慢捅了进去。  
　　本来温若寒的那根东西在里面已经把魏婴的菊穴撑得够开了，现在哪里还容得下其他东西，偏偏男人还要插手指进去！  
　　“啊……若寒……不要……要裂了……啊哈……”  
　　男人的手指硬是挤进了容了一根巨棒的地方，还坏心勾了勾，搔刮著自己的内壁。  
　　“啊哈……要烂了……老公……停下……啊……”魏婴仰著头，泪滴了下来。实在是太刺激了……  
　　“羡羡明明很喜欢，里面水好多。”温若寒说著，握住了魏婴那根染湿了自己下腹的阴茎。“这里也一直在流淫水，还把我这里弄脏了呢。”  
　　“啊……啊哈……别……好胀……要撑破了……”  
　　温若寒把手指跟著自己的阴茎抽插起来。“才两根手指而已不会破的。”然後温若寒一个用力插在魏婴的敏感点上。  
　　“可是……啊哈！……恩……啊……”魏婴已经全身瘫软的倒在温若寒身上任他为所欲为了，双手还是搂在他的脖子上，一边喊著不要了一边摆著腰迎合著男人每次的撞击。  
　　“羡羡，我好想你，好想你。”温若寒微微侧头，在魏婴的耳边说到。  
　　“啊哈……好深……啊……若寒……”  
　　“羡羡，你有想我吗？”  
　　“有……啊哈……有的……啊……”  
　　“想我什麽？有没有想我的大肉棒，有没有想著它自慰过。”  
　　“啊……有想……很想……但是没有自慰……恩啊……”  
　　“为什麽没有自慰？”  
　　“啊……因为不是若寒的……啊哈……”  
　　听见魏婴的回答，温若寒心里胀满了一种幸福感，抽出了里面的手指，全心的操干起来。  
　　“啊……别……若寒……太用力了……啊哈……”男人突然发狠的干自己，让魏婴一时间还没有做好准备，连迎合的动作都跟不上了，只是趴在男人身上任他摆动操干自己，“啊哈……不要……太用力……啊……”。  
　　魏婴将手撑在陆子轩的胸膛，自己摆起了腰来。  
　　“啊哈……恩……啊……好舒服……啊……”  
　　“老公，再用力一点……啊……恩啊……”  
　　“啊……老公……啊……”  
　　还是这麽狐狸精！温若寒在心里低咒一声，和魏婴再次陷入了无边的情欲之中。  
　　温若寒射精的时候故意将阴茎捅入最深处，将滚烫的种子全部洒在魏婴的前列腺上，魏婴也被男人的精液烫的一阵痉挛，射了出来。  
　　“若寒，我爱你”  
　　“羡羡，我爱你。”几乎是同时，两人说出了这句话，魏婴看著温若寒，脸突然红了，没多久便感觉到自己体内的那个东西又起了变化。  
　　“唔…别……刚刚才做完……我好累”  
　　“还不是羡羡太可爱了。”温若寒吻著魏婴的唇，再次动了起来。  
　　


End file.
